


At A Crossroads

by mortenavida



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky isn't named, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, but almost semi-public sex kind of, fade to black I guess, whatever they're at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: They’re just two men, alone in a bar together at different points in their own stories.





	At A Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> As the tag says, there is no smut. There's a lead in, but smut just wasn't coming to me, so I'm sorry for the cop out.
> 
> Written for MMFBingo18  
> Square: Draco Malfoy/Bucky Barnes

The noisy bar hosted many people, though most of them were laughing with their friends or drowning their sorrows under multiple bottles of cheap beer and free bar nuts. Sure, there were some also sorting through personal business with others, or even a lone man throwing darts and cursing when they hit the wall instead of the board. And among the normal patrons of the bar were two men sitting a few stools apart. A platinum blond traced his finger along the top rim of his whiskey glass, while a dark-haired man stared ahead, fingers loose on the neck of a beer.

The bartender leaned over toward the blond man, holding out the bottle of whiskey. “Another?”

He hesitated before nodding and pushing the glass closer so he could get a refill. “Thanks.”

“Brooding?” he asked, not spilling a drop.

“A bit.”

The bartender pointed to the dark-haired man. “So is he. You both look like you need a friend.”

“A friend.” He looked over, then shook his head. “I don’t know about that.”

“Nobody does. Excuse me.” The bartender went off to serve another person.

He stared back at his whiskey for a long time before deciding that maybe the bartender was right. He let out a breath and looked over, words dying in his throat as the other man’s blue eyes fixed right on him. He closed his mouth and stared back a moment before sliding the few stools over.

“Hey.”

The man grunted, taking a swig of his beer before motioning the bottle out for another. “I don’t need a friend.”

“Yeah, uh… neither do I.” He gripped his whiskey glass. “But looks better than just drinking alone.”

The man grunted again, nodding to the bartender as he got another bottle. “Do what you want.”

“Hm.” He downed the rest of his shot before putting the glass down. “Name’s Draco.”

The darker-haired man watched the condensation drip off his bottle. “I don’t know who I am,” he said, voice quiet.

Draco wasn’t sure how to take that, but something told him that the man didn’t want to talk about it.

—-

Two hours and multiple drinks later, Draco was turned on his stool toward the mystery man, in the middle of his story about his family and their arranged marriage. He hadn’t meant to start in on his problems, but a question had been asked and then he couldn’t _stop_ himself.

“…and then my mother says that I _need_ to marry into a family just like ours. So she picks the younger sister of a girl that was in my year and I don’t even know her, but I’m expected to have a family.” He straightened his shoulders, mocking his father a little. “Malfoy men raise Malfoy sons and you will be the same.”

“Arranged marriages still happen?”

Draco scoffed. “Where I come from? Yes. You’re lucky.”

“Lucky, sure.” The man shook his head. “Why don’t you refuse?” he asked before taking another drink from his bottle.

“I... can’t?” Draco bit his lip. “I can’t.”

“You won’t, you mean.” He sloshed the remaining bit of liquid around before setting it down. “Besides the arranged part, what’s holding you back?”

Draco stared at his hands. He knew the exact reason why he had to do this, and plenty of reasons why he didn’t want to. He needed to get his family’s name back in good standing, which meant showing that they could contribute to the good of the Wizarding World. But on the other hand...

“You don’t know?” the man asked, bringing Draco’s attention back to him.

“I’m thinking,” he _meant_ to say. But instead, what came out was, “I’m gay.” Once it was out, Draco realized that it was the truth. He just wasn’t ever going to be attracted to his wife. “Oh shit, I’m _gay_.”

The man arched an eyebrow and leaned back a bit on the stood. “You are?”

“It’s obvious now, but yeah. I’m gay.” Draco laughed a little. “Back in school, I was obsessed with this bloke and now it all makes sense.”

The man tilted his head, curious. “You ever been with a man?”

A blush stole across Draco’s face. “I...”

“How soon is the wedding?”

“A few days.” Draco covered his face with a groan. “Damn...”

“Come on.”

Draco looked between his fingers at the man who now stood before him, easy smirk on his face. He hesitated for just a second before he had pushed his stool back and followed the man into the bar’s empty bathroom. The sound of the other patrons immediately quieted in the dim room, not that Draco could really notice. As soon as the door closed, the man had him pressed up against him, hand reaching out to lock it.

“Say no and I’ll stop,” he said, heavy hand resting against Draco’s left side.

“I don’t think I want you to.” Draco knew he was scared, but he was also very much aroused. “What next?”

“Relax,” the man said, then kissed him.

Draco felt as if his limbs were on fire as he kissed back. His hands went into the man’s hair and he moaned, losing himself to the sensation.

This would be the night he would remember when having sex with his wife.

And when he saw the man’s face on the Muggle news, accused of a terrorist attack where the King of Wakanda (wherever that was) died, Draco would insist he didn’t know him.

But he still dreamed of him, and this moment, despite that.


End file.
